A Different Outcome
by Probaliciously Nerdylicious
Summary: How would thing have turned out if Tony and Ziva were married before NCIS? If Kate and Ziva had met and were good friends. If Ari had never killed Kate. How things could have played out if the tiny events hadn't succeeded in creating the outcome we now know and have come to accept. You never know...


_**Okay, so I am going to try out this theory. Tony and Ziva are married before Tony became an NCIS agent. If this fic continues, it will go in order of the seasons and episodes. Really hope this is okay, and I am sorry for any mistakes. **_

_**Disclaimer* I do not own NCIS yet...**_

_**Chapter One-Yankee White**_

'You new at this,' Gibbs stopped for a moment to read the tall man's name tag, 'Dennis?' A goofy smiled formed on his face while his head bobbed enthusiastically.

'First week.' he stated proudly while Tony scoffed. 'NCIS, never heard of it.' Dennis stated, staring at the piece of paper Gibbs had handed him a few moments previous. Gibbs looked to Tony, who was loading the bags onto the conveyerbelt, a small smirk on his face.

'Now _that_ is embarrassing.' Gibbs said to Tony, almost trying to allow Dennis to hear so he felt like an idiot.

'NCIS anything like CSI?' Dennis asked, obviously annoyed at Gibbs statement to Tony. Tony stood upright and looked at Dennis for a few moments before answering the question.

'Only if your dyslexic.' he said with raised eyebrows and obvious humour of Dennis' lack of general knowledge. Dennis considered Tony's answer then nodded.

'Okay you can go right around the detector but your bags are going to have to be scanned.' Dennis stated, pointing in the general direction of the detectors. Gibbs stopped walking.

'Wait, your gonna let us take weapons aboard but you want to scan out bags?' Gibbs asked with disdain voiced in his question.

'Well you've got permits for the weapons, but you don't for the bags.' Dennis stated shakily under Gibbs' death stare. Gibbs sighed and looked at Tony.

'We really need our own jet.' Tony joked, placing another bag on the conveyerbelt.

'Dennis, those bags are mine.' Ducky called from the other side of the detector. Dennis threw his head back in understanding.

'Ahhhh, why didn't you tell me you're with the duck, he has a bag permit.' Dennis said. Tony looked at Gibbs in deibelief.

'Move it men.' Ducky said, Gibbs picked up a bag and swung it onto his shoulder. 'We wouldn't want to miss our flight.' Ducky said.

_****At The Crime Scene****_

'I don't give a damn who's jurisdiction this is, no one is moving that body until the M.E says you can.' The corener stated to the crowd of unimmpressed and stubourn agents.

'You mean me, Elmo?' Ducky asked, stepping onto the plane. He pulled his rubber gloves on.

'Hello, Ducky, how'd you like those steaks I air-expressed you?' The corener said back, his voice was chirpy.

'Delicious.' Ducky stated, removing his jacket and knealing next to the body.

'He air-expressed him steaks?' Fornell asked Kate. She shrugged and nodded.

'It's a big state. Look how long it took him to get here.' Kate said simply.

'Agent Fornell here, is FBI. Agent Todd's Secret Service. Ducky, they're fighting over this body like two hounds over a T-bone.' Elmo said. Ducky looked closely at the mans face.

'Well it's our T-bone for the moment.'

'All these LEO's are contaminating the crime scene.' Gibbs spoke up, from the door of the plane. Ducky nodded.

'My assistant's right. Everyone who boarded in Wichita will have to evacutate the plane.' Ducky said looking at the crowd.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Fornell stated, giving Ducky a stare.

'I flew in on it.' Kate said. Ducky sighed.

'Very well. You two can stay but everyone else must deplane.' He said focusing back on the body.

'Okay you heard him, lets move it boys.' Elmo called as the men started to climb down the stairs and off the plane. 'What do you think, Ducky?' Elmo asked.

'Thhere's no outward sign of trauma.' Ducky stated, still focusing on the body.

'He was sticken after having lunch with the President.' Kate said with her arms folded in a hostile manor.

'How is the President?' Tony asked.

'He's fine. His physician cleared him to fly on to LA.' Kate answered.

'What happened?' Gibbs asked, loking at Kate.

'When the Commander returned from lunch, he had an equilibrium problem and his grip was too weak to hold his breifcase.' Kate recalled.

'Did he gradually become ill, or was it sudden?' Ducky asked now standing upright and facing Kate.

'Sudden. He started to convulse and collapsed. The President's physician believed that the Commander had a stroke.' Kate said flipping her hair out of her face. Tony looked at the dead man for a few moments.

'Kind of young for a brain fart.' he stated with a smirk. Gibbs looked at Tony and laughed to himself before looking back down at the body.

'Looks like a natural death to me, Elmo. They can leave with the body as long as they sign releases.' Ducky said as he circled the body.

Kate, Fornell and Elmo got off the plane, leaving only Gibbs, Ducky and Tony surrounding the body.

'Tony, go on. Show the pilot your credentials, get us the hell out of here.' Gibbs huffed. Tony walked of to find the pilot.

'What do you think happened, Duck?' Gibbs asked once Tony had gone.

'Good God, Gibbs. I've met the deceased.' Ducky said pointing towards the body.

'I think DiNozzo's right. A naval aviator stroking at his age?' Gibbs inspected the body then looked at Ducky.

'He could have been born with an aneurysm. They're time bombs in the body. I remember this young promising basso profundo in London. He was only 27 when he keeled over in the middle of and _Otello_ aria.' Ducky was cut of by a raging Kate.

'Who the hell are you people?' she yelled holding her gun. 'You're no M.E assistant and there's not a soft shell crab withing 1,000 miles.'

'NCIS,' Gibbs held up his badge, 'we flew down here frm Washington to take over the investigation.' Kate let go of her gun and adjusted her jacket.

'First the FBI tries to muscle in and now NCIS.' Kate huffed, her eyebrows raised.

'Yeah well I do believe this is a dead naval officer...'

'Who was on an Air Force One plane when he died, while having lunch with the president who I was supposed to protect.' Kate almost screamed.

'Well we can share jurisdiction, I'll let you be on my team.' Gibbs said, pacing around the body.

Kate scoffed and was about to start an argument when Tony came running down the stairs.

'Gibbs, the pilot won't take of until the Secret Service chick gives us the...' Tony stopped when he saw Kate stood in front of Gibbs.

'I think that makes this my team.' she said with a smug look on her face.

'No, it just means I have to hijack Air Force One.' Gibbs said.

_****Back At NCIS****_

The screen showed the victims brain scans. A small area, highlighted.

'My neuropathology exam indicates that our victim succumbed to cerebral embolism here in the patietal lobe. I also found a number of clots, most of them centered in the renal artery.' Ducky stated as he wandered around the bull pen.

'Isn't that unusual?' Kate asked, her hand on her hip. Fornell looked from Kate to Ducky.

'Oh, not at all. In most cases or artirial thrombosis, clots will over a period of minutes of hours and spread to the rest of the body.' Ducky answered. Kate nodded and smiled. Ducky walked away, as did Abby. Only Fornell, Kate, Gibbs and Tony remained in the bull pen. Tony's phone started to ring.

'Excuse me a minute.' Tony said before standing up and walking behind the stairs. Kate watched Tony walk away and then made her way to his desk. She sat down in his chair and picked up the picture frame.

'Is this his sister?' Kate asked as she held up the picture frame. Fornell shook his head and laughed.

'No, that's DiNutzzo's wife.' Fornell said still chuckling. Kate nodded and put the picture back.

'I didn't see a ring.' Kate stated as she leant further back in Tony's chair.

'That's because I lost it twice already so Ziva said I probably shouldn't wear it to work.' Tony said as he rounded the corner. Kate stood up and let Tony sit back down. He adjusted the picture and then looked back up at Kate.

'How is Ziva. I haven't seen her in over a 3 months.' Gibbs said from his desk.

'Well you'll see her in about an 10 minutes. She got back from Israel last night and she wants to come and see Abby. She said she's on her way now.' Tony said. Gibbs nodded and smiled.

After about 15 minutes of pointless conversation, Tony stood up and ran over to the elevator. Gibbs and Fornell continued to talk but Kate watched Tony. Kate couldn't see who Tony was talking to but when Tony moved, she managed to see the woman who Fornell had said was Tony's wife. They stopped at in the center of the bull pen and Gibbs stood. He moved to hug the brunette and smiled.

'Good to have you back here Ziva. Been too long.' Gibbs said. Ziva smiled and nodded.

'Good to be back. A month was too long to be away from here. Away from home.' Ziva stated. She then smiled at Fornell and backed into Tony's arms. His arms snaked around her waist and his chin sat in the crook of her neck.

'I don't believe we have ever met.' Ziva spoke, looking at Kate. Kate moved from her spot and walked towards Ziva and Tony.

'I'm Kate Todd, Secret Service.' Kate said and held her hand out for Zva to shake. Ziva shook it and smiled.

'I am Ziva, Tony's wife. Nice to meet you.' Ziva said. She then turned around in Tony's arms and kissed him on the lips. The broke apart when Fornell wolf whistled.

'I am going to see Abby.' Ziva grinned and licked her lips.

'Wow, DiNozzo. She is way out of your league.' Fornell joked and Gibbs nodded in agreement.

'I know, but I think of myself as damn lucky!' Tony smiled and sat back down in his chair.

_****On The President's Plane****_

Gibbs had just taken out the threat to the President and this left Kate with a big mess for breaking rules. It turned out that the Commander's uniform was laced with venom from a venomous Aussie snake. Virtually untracable if you arent Abby Scutio. The Venow was laced on the collar and cuffs. It was laced at a local dry-cleaners. It was all set up by Al-Qaeder. The President was passing thanks and telling the Secret Service agents how much it meant to him that they saved him. Each person got off the plane.

Kate wandered to the car park when Gibbs caught up to her.

'I heard you quit Agent Todd.' Gibbs said as he ran next to her.

'Happy news gets around fast. Yes, I resigned.' Kate huffed.

'Pull that crap at NCIS, I won't give you a chance to resign. You'll be out on your ass before you can.' Gibbs laughed

'Is that a job offer?' Kate called but got no reply as Gibbs jumped into a silver car.

_**Okay, so that is the first chapter please let me know what you think. Hope you guys like it. **_

_**Nina xxx**_


End file.
